We Belong Together
by XxAngelWithWingsxX
Summary: A taste of Max and Fang's life years from now. They really were meant to be. Fax


**This was another idea that popped into my head, and I thought to write it down. Little cheesy but hey, that's what romance does to you. Enjoy and review!**

**Little update: They are all 20 years old. The rest of the Flock aren't in the story but they are mentioned. Romance. Completely. And I was in a trance when I wrote this, so expect it to be a little...uh...weird. But I still like it Fax and lots of it, and please oh please review. Also check out my other oneshots because if you like this one, you will *probably* like the other ones.**

**Total: I'm not in here at all *pout***

**Me: Thats because you amazing sarcasm interrupts the romance. But I'm thinking about writing a oneshot ALL about you and Akila, kay?**

**TotaL: Yes! Please oh please do!**

**Me: -eye roll-**

**Lovely now on with the story!**

* * *

"Dress up nicely," Fang said poking his head into my room, "I'm taking you someplace special,"

"Ugh, does that mean I have-" I started groaning,

"Yes, Max you have to wear a dress. Preferably this one." He threw a box onto my bed and popped his head back out.

The Flock still lived together in this house provided by the CSM. Fang Iggy and I were 20, while Nudge was 1, Gazzy 14 and Angel 12.

The best part? Fang and I were together.

I know, Mmm Fang.

I opened the box to find a floor length blood red dress. I put it on and inspected myself in the mirror. I left the room, and right outside my door, Fang was waiting, invisible with his power. When I walked past him, a hand grabbed my arm and my scream of terror stopped when I saw it was Fang. He smiled then stepped behind me, his hands at my neck. Something cold slithered down my throat, and a clasp snapped shut. A necklace.

I went to my mirror again with Fang right behind me.

The necklace was a thin cord with two silver wings hanging off it. I smiled at how wonderful the wings were and twirled them in my hands. Then I saw behind one of them was an "M" and on the other an "F". They stood for Max and Fang.

I turned and threw my arms around Fang and quietly whispered, "Thank you," The gift was perfect- fitting.

He rubbed my back before pulling me out to the car. He was wearing a tux and it took a lot of energy to look away. He seemed to be in a hurry as he started the car and drove out of the driveway, and when I asked him, he just said, "Don't want to miss the reservations,"

I sighed and leaned back against the seat as he sped away to wherever he was taking me. I began staring at him and he noticed, smirking.

"What's wrong? My hotness too much for you?" he asked still smirking.

I nodded unable to tear my eyes from him.

When we got to the place, it was jam packed. And it was a different type of restaurant. The entire building was one giant hall with tables bordering the edges, and a large dance floor in the middle.

I gulped. Dancing.

A waiter came up and asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes I have reservations for Ride," Fang answered holding my hand.

The waiter checked the entrance podium and nodded, "Right this way," He led us to a table at the back of the hall with candles and two chairs.

Fang held out my seat for me and I sat down with a thank you.

We had some drinks, and right before I thought we were going to order, Fang pulled me out of my chair and onto the dance floor.

"Fang…" I moaned. He knew my hatred for dancing, or anything relatively girly. He was lucky I even wore this dress for him.

"Max, come on. Please?" he begged, his eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Fine," I grunted and one of his arms wound around my waist. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and the other entwined itself with Fang's other hand.

He smiled and led me in the dance for a while, twirling us around on the dance floor, and me in bliss.

Where had he learned to dance like this? Frankly in all my life I have never seen him practicing in his room with a mannequin.

Later, I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder, tired of the dancing. Fang seemed content with that and wrapped both his arms around me waist tightly. I could feel the strength of his shoulders and chest and smiled when I realized he was all mine.

"Do you want to go eat now?" a quiet voice spoke in my ear, interrupting my daydreaming. Before I could answer, my stomach betrayed me and grumbled. Fang laughed lightly and led me over to our table again.

We ordered, and we were eating happily, talking and laughing. It was one of those times when I was truly happy to be alive. A Kodak moment.

And the look in Fang's eyes, the happiness that shone there was staggering. It alone made me very happy.

Gently, Fang asked me if I was done, and I nodded, lost in my thoughts. He payed and grabbing my hand, led me outside.

We walked a couple minutes, silently, holding hands to the place where Fang was leading me. The silence was full of emotion, if that was even possible.

But anything seemed to be possible for us.

Finally we came to an empty park, and a stone park bench next to a street lamp.

We sat down and Fang looked me desperately in the eyes.

Something was in them that normally wasn't. Longing?

"Max do you love me?" Fang asked in a quiet voice. What type of question was that?

"Fang, I love you with every cell in my body," I answered, almost angry he could ask me such questions.

"You sure?" he asked again.

There was that urge to slap him again.

"Yes," I muttered, trying not to get any angrier. He seemed to notice. Smart boy.

Suddenly he slid off the bench and onto one knee on the ground. Holy crap I should have seen this coming.

"Maximum Ride," he started, "I promise to love you forever, with every breath in my lungs, and every whistle the wind makes. Will you marry me?"

He opened a velvet box he had taken out of his pocket to show the ring inside. It was a silver band with a large sapphire in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful. **(Link on profile)**

I looked into his eyes and suddenly pictured myself older, arm and arm with Fang, with children playing in front of us. The girl looked oddly like Fang and the boy looked oddly like me. Our kids…

I came back to reality with Fang waiting anxiously and nervously.

Could I live happily with Fang? Of course. I knew my answer..

I flung my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Yes,"

He hugged me back tightly for a second before pulling away and putting the ring on my hand. It glimmered slightly and I took a couple seconds to admire it

Then I looked back at Fang's ecstatic face and almost laughed.

There was such happiness there mixed with relief it touched my heart.

His hands came up to cradle my face and we had a silent conversation for a while. Then his lips met mine and I was in my heaven.

Cheesy, but true.

He pulled away and said, "I love you Max,"

"I love you too Fang," I said back. We just sat there for a while hugging, then Fang broke the silence.

"So I was thinking for the alter…"and we both cracked up for who know how long."

* * *

**There ya go! Hoped you like because I enjoyed writing it^^ Review and I love you^^ Review!**


End file.
